dinwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Racism
A series of news stories on the topic of racism. Will be adding more to this soon. News stories 30 Jul 2015 He's not a Muslim, therefore not a terrorist 10 Jul 2015 Confederate flag taken down in South Carolina because maybe it's racist 24 Jun 2015 Confederate flag taken down in Alabama because maybe it's racist! 23 Jun 2015 Obama speaks about race, and no one hears 01 Jun 2015 Muslim woman denied a pop can because it could be used as a weapon 28 May 2015 BC gov't accused of deliberately destroying Highway of Tears records 27 May 2015 The Canadian State vs Omar Khadr 07 May 2015 Bill C-51 passes in House of Commons 24 Apr 2015 American Indian actors quit Adam Sandler movie over offensive stereotypes 30 Mar 2015 Bill C51 is an expansion of security certificates 30 Mar 2015 Harper uses women with Niqabs as a scapegoat 23 Mar 2015 Isis King loses Facebook account over her name 08 Mar 2015 Angry, racist man tells black women the cops won't help them 03 Mar 2015 White terrorists not considered terrorists by Harper 26 Feb 2015 Muslim woman told not to wear hijab in court 17 Feb 2015 Chinese only signs in Richmond - Oh no! It's the end of the world 16 Feb 2015 Facebook harasses natives over their unusual names 03 Feb 2015 Racism against aboriginals in health care system pervasive 29 Jan 2015 Man in prison 18 years now, starting when he was 13 23 Jan 2015 Ghandi beer to be renamed after complaints 22 Jan 2015 Macleans ran an article on racism. Look for it. 21 Jan 2015 Another black man murdered by cops. Shot 9 times with hands up 21 Jan 2015 How to handle a Twitter racist on Martin Luther King Day 17 Jan 2015 Grenades thrown at mosques in France 17 Jan 2015 Oscar nominations lack racial and gender diversity 09 Jan 2015 Racism behind cause and coverage of Charlie Hebo attack 05 Jan 2015 Ghandi beer sparks controversy 30 Dec 2014 Inuk woman's cancer went untreated due to discrimination 29 Dec 2014 Racism Black cops fear other cops 21 Dec 2014 Police kill disabled black man holding spoon. Racists cheer. 15 Dec 2014 Samuel L Jackson challenges stars to sing against racist police 13 Dec 2014 Washington protest over police killing blacks 12 Dec 2014 Black child killed by cops 9 Dec 2014 Iranian Canadians have bank accounts closed b/c sanctions 5 Dec 2014 Another unarmed black man shot to death by cop 4 Dec 2014 White cop kills black guy. No charges. This time in New York 30 Nov 2014 Protesters don't care that Daren Wilson resigned 28 Nov 2014 Wrongfully convicted man set free after 12 years 25 Nov 2014 Cop not guilty of anything after shooting unarmed black man 9 Sep 2014 Company fined for saying it only hires "white men" 27 Aug 2014 Racism 2nd amendment is for white people Take Action *http://www.stopracism.ca/ *https://bccla.org/ - BC Civil Liberties Association. *Contact your federal Member of Parliament *Contact Your Provincial Representative